Traitor
by Dilly
Summary: Another version of how Carly finds out that Alcazar is behind the bombing. (S&C)
1. Traitor Ch1

***Traitor***

Chapter 1 

"Lorenzo?" Carly called out as she walked through his front door. His guard had let her in, telling her that Lorenzo was inside. He wouldn't be expecting her but that was part of the plan, she needed to prove to him once and for all that she could be with him without thinking of Sonny. She needed to get him out of her head once and for all and she intended to convince Lorenzo that was already the case. Of course it wasn't, she couldn't just forget. That they had been married, been in love, had children, any of that she couldn't just forget. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if giving herself the willpower. She might not have gotten him out of her mind yet but she would do it, Lorenzo deserved that much. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was no sign of Lorenzo anywhere. Her brow furrowed in confusion and a little bit of worry. She was about to go back out and ask the guard when she heard voices from the balcony. Wondering who he could be talking to, she quietly walked to the doors, staying hidden by the curtains.   
  
"I told you to get out of town," Lorenzo said angrily.   
"And I will but first I need to take care of the McCall girl." The other man said.   
  
Carly peeked around the corner to see who it was but didn't recognize the bald man. But what did he want with Sam or Lorenzo for that matter.   
  
"She doesn't matter, your only concern is to leave town." Lorenzo insisted.   
"She's a witness, she needs to be eliminated."   
"Listen to me, it doesn't matter. Once you leave, she has no suspect, nothing."   
"It does matter, I'm not leaving any witness. Plus, Morgan saw me."   
Lorenzo swore quietly. "You let him see you?"   
  
Carly froze, what did Sam and Jason see this guy do and what did Lorenzo have to do with it? She wouldn't allow herself to believe that he had done anything wrong. Their voices were getting fainter so she leaned closer to hear better.   
  
"I didn't let him see me, he came in when I was about to get rid of the girl."   
"Even more reason for you to get out of town,"   
"Not until I get my money." The man grinned wickedly.   
"I already paid you," Lorenzo argued.   
"I require 10,000 dollars more."   
"For what?!" Lorenzo cried.   
"For killing Morgan and the girl,"   
"I don't think so, get out now!"   
"Not so fast Mr. Boss Man, you'll pay me alright. You know why? So I don't tell Mrs. Corinthos that you arranged to have her husbands car blown up."   
  
Carly gasped and turned back so she wasn't facing them anymore. Lorenzo had arranged for the bomb in Sonny's car. How many times had she defended Lorenzo to Sonny, to everybody in fact. She started to run to the door but she bumped into a table, causing the lamp to fall to the floor with a loud crash.   
  
The man turned and saw Carly's retreating figure and smirked. "I guess that threat doesn't work now does it." 

  
"What are you talking about? What happened?" Lorenzo asked, looking around frantically, wishing he could see. 

  
"Mrs. Corinthos graced us with her presence, unfortunately she didn't wish to stick around that long."   
  
"Carly!" Lorenzo cried out, trying to get to the door as quickly as he could.   
"Mr. Alcazar?" The guard asked as he approached.   
  
"Is Carly gone?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, she left in quite a hurry. Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
Lorenzo swore again, much louder this time as he pounded his fist on the door.


	2. Traitor Ch2

Chapter 2 

Carly didn't flinch when the cold air hit her face as she left the building, nor did she flinch when she was almost hit by a car. She wasn't sure where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get out of there. She ran as fast as she was going, a million different thoughts running through her head. She had trusted him, she had had faith in him. She had even asked him, flat out if he had anything to do with the bombing and he denied it. He had been lying to her all this time. She didn't even notice when Luke turned the corner. She didn't notice him until it was too late.   
  
She laid still in her place on the ground where she had fallen when she smacked into her uncle. She stared up at the sky, a pain in her back beginning to take form. Suddenly, the sky was replaced by Luke's face. His lips seemed to be moving but he wasn't saying anything. She couldn't help but laugh at that.   
  
He frowned in confusion and worry. "What's so funny?" He asked as he offered his arm.   
  
"Nothing," She said as she accepted his arm and he pulled her up.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, as he looked her over.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.   
  
"You don't look fine." He persisted.   
  
"I can take care of myself," She told him with more force in her voice.   
  
He smirked slightly. He wasn't sure if it was the Spencer in her or just being around Sonny so long that made her stubborn as hell but whatever it was, it sure made dealing with her slightly more difficult. But he liked challenges and even though he didn't like Carly, she was family and he had knocked her to the ground. Even if it had been her that had run in to him.   
  
"I know you can," he finally said. She looked really shaken and something told him it wasn't just from her kissing the ground.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why he was being so nice to her. She sighed and relaxed. She wasn't in the mood to be suspicious of Luke's intentions, whatever they were.   
  
"I should go," She said softly as she looked around. Even thought she should go, that didn't mean that meant she knew where she should go.   
  
He watched her intently, she seemed nervous and tense. "Why don't you come to The Haunted Star?" He offered.   
  
When she looked at him skeptically, he continued.   
  
"We can drink, you can gamble. I can buy you drinks if need be after you lose all your money." He said with an impish grin.   
  
Carly looked around, she had nowhere else to go at the moment. She didn't want to see any of her friends; they would see that something was wrong and want to know. Plus, Lorenzo would be looking for her and he wouldn't expect to find her there. So what if Luke might have ulterior motives, they suited her purpose for now.   
  
"Sure," Carly agreed.   
   
  
They walked all the way back to The Haunted Star in silence. Carly wasn't in the mood for cheap conversation and Luke wasn't about to offer it. When they finally arrived, Carly sat down at the bar.   
  
Luke directly went behind it and fixed himself a drink. Then he looked at Carly and fixed her a drink.   
  
She didn't ask what it was, assuming that it was alcoholic, which was all she cared about.   
  
"Care to talk?" He finally asked when they were both on their fourth drink.   
  
"About what?" She asked, trying to pretend that nothing was going on.   
  
"Don't bullshit me Caroline, I know something's wrong and I want to help."   
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she couldn't find something to say for a moment. "And why would you want to do that huh? I'm just your sister's bitch of a daughter!" 

  
"That's exactly the point, you are my sister's daughter, leaving whether you're a bitch or not in question for the time being, you are family."   
  
She bit her lower lip and looked at the counter. "Just give me another," She mumbled, placing her empty glass on the counter.   
  
Silently, he grabbed her cup and got her another drink. Despite whatever had gone on between them and despite whatever he thought of her, he meant what he had said. She was family and well, it would make Bobbie happy if he and Carly had some uncle-niece bonding time. But since that didn't seem like it was going to happen, he excused himself and went into the back room.


	3. Traitor Ch3

Chapter 3 

Carly finished that glass as quickly as she had finished the last. She placed it on the table and tried to glance around the corner for Luke. "Luke? I could use another..." She said but there was no answer.   
  
He was probably just mad about her yelling at him. He had only been trying to help and seemed genuine about it. People always did though, right before they stabbed you in the back. She had learned that the hard way. Was there no one in this stupid world she could trust?   
"Luke?" She called with again, no answer. She got up and almost fell down. "I guess I had more than I thought," She said to herself with a giggle.   
She got back up, sturdier this time and began walking towards the area where Luke had disappeared. "Luke? This isn't funny," She said in a whiny voice.   
"Actually it is," Said a voice behind her.   
Carly whipped around and saw Sonny standing in front of her. "Where did you come from?"   
"From over there," He gestured to the door.   
She rolled her eyes and continued to watch him, a look of confusion on her face. "Where's Luke?"   
"He's around," He said simply.   
"Wipe that smirk of your face," She narrowed her eyes at him.   
"Or what?" He challenged as he stepped forwards.   
"You arrogant little--" She started as she took a swing at him but he easily caught her arm.   
"You don't want to do that,"   
"And why not?" She asked, struggling free from his grasp.   
"Where are Michael and Morgan?" He ignored her previous question and responded with one of his own.   
Carly's eyes widened for a moment as she tried to remember. "They're with Leticia."   
"That woman should get a raise," He muttered under his breath, to soft for her to hear.   
"Come on," He said, grabbing her arm again.   
"Come where?" She asked, trying to back up.   
"To the penthouse,"   
"Why the hell would I agree with that?" She demanded, raising her voice.   
"Because it's midnight and you are not going to subject our kids to you stumbling in drunk."   
She bit her lip and thought about it. "Who's' there?"   
"She's in a safe house." He responded, knowing what she meant.   
"Fine but only because I don't want to hurt Michael or Morgan."   
Sonny grabbed her purse and led her outside, looking back to smile at Luke who had materialized and was now watching them. He got her into the limo and they started driving back to the penthouse.   
  
"Carly?" Sonny called gently. "We're here,"   
She didn't stir, she didn't move at all. She had fallen asleep during the limo ride and was peacefully lying in his lap. It made him feel uncomfortable, not wanting to be reminded of any old memories but he didn't have the heart to move her. She looked so innocent but he knew the truth. He couldn't help but smile as he brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "Why?" He asked softly. "Why do you have to be with him? Things could be so different if only you hadn't--" He stopped when he noticed her stirring.   
"Wha--?" He mumbled as she sat up, her hair slightly a mess.   
"We're here," He got out of the car and opened the other door for her.   
He tried to get her out but realized that she wasn't going to be able to walk herself. He gently scooped her up in his arms and walked into the penthouse. He took her into their room; well his room now and softly laid her back down. He took off her shoes, placing them at the end of the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Goodnight Carly," He whispered as he left and closed the door behind him.   
He made his way downstairs and picked up the phone, relieved that she picked up on the first ring.   
"Leticia?" He asked.   
"Sonny thank god,"   
"What's wrong? Did something happen to Michael? Or Morgan?" He asked urgently.   
"No, it's Carly. She hasn't been home yet and Mr. Alcazar has called a million times. He's even stopped by. He said she's extremely upset about something and he's worried."   
Sonny nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see. That made sense with how he had found her. He was suddenly very glad Luke had called him because everyone knew how Carly could get when she was upset. "Did Michael see him?"   
"No, he was asleep."   
"Okay, well Carly's here. She's fine, just a little drunk but fine. I'm keeping her here tonight, okay?"   
"Of course, just as long as she's okay." Leticia responded, her relief evident in her voice.   
"Bye," Sonny hung up the phone and made his way over to the couch. What had happened to make Carly upset? Did she and Alcazar have a fight? There were numerous possibilities.


	4. Traitor Ch4

Chapter 4 

Carly stretched as she began to wake up. She rolled over and sun poured into her closed eyes. She flinched and turned away. She sat up slowly and her head began to pound. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar but familiar sight. She squinted in confusion as she looked around the room she used to share with Sonny. "Oh god," She whispered. She slowly looked beside her and sighed in relief when no one was there. "Then what happened?" She wondered as she got out of the bed. 

Her body ached and she appeared to still be wearing her clothes from the night before. She noticed a cup of water and a bottle of aspirin on the counter and she smirked. One thing that had happened the night before was painfully obvious. She took two caplets with the water as what happened came back to her. Alcazar setting up the bombing, Luke at the Casino, Sonny taking her home. 

"Sonny," She whispered. He was probably already awake and she couldn't help but wonder where he had slept.   
She made her way down the stairs and noticed Sonny's sleeping form on the couch. She smiled slightly and walked over to him. He was still in his suit, most likely from the night before also. She put a blanket over him, assuming he was cold since she was a bit chilly herself. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 10 am but that was still late for Sonny. He had probably stayed up all night.   
Panic filled her chest as she thought about her children. She hurried over to the phone and dialed her number as quickly as she could.   
"Leticia? How are they? I'm so sorry that I didn't come home." She said.   
"Don't worry Mrs. Corinthos, they're fine. Michael's at school but I explained to him that you were with fine and with his Daddy."   
"But how did you--" Carly asked, confused.   
"Know you were there? Mr. Corinthos called me last night."   
"He did?" She asked as she glanced at Sonny's sleeping form again.   
"He did." Leticia confirmed. "But Mr. Alcazar has been calling like crazy."   
Carly turned her back to Sonny. "He has?" She felt herself tense up. "Well thank you. Bye," She hung up the phone.   
She turned back around and Sonny was sitting up. "Good morning," She said, even though it was evident she was startled. "Sorry if I woke you."   
"You didn't," He assured her. "Are you feeling better?"   
"Much, thank you. For letting me stay here."   
"I did it for the children." He said, even though he had slightly more selfish reasons then that. He had missed her company, missed her sleeping in the same house as him.   
She nodded. "I appreciate it all the same."   
He patted the spot on the couch next to him and she sat down.   
"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Obviously she wasn't that good at hiding her feelings since both Sonny and Luke had been able to tell that something was wrong. Granted, she had spent years with Sonny and he knew her better than anyone. Especially Lorenzo. Did he think she would be grateful? What did he expect to gain by bombing Sonny's limo?   
"Don't play dumb with me Carly, I know something's wr--"   
"Oh god, it's all my fault." She interrupted him. She had suddenly realized that Lorenzo had done it for her.   
"What's all your fault?" He asked, confused.   
She turned to face him, blinking back tears that were forming. "I have to tell you something."   
His chest tightened, wondering what it could be. Thoughts raced through his head. She was moving and taking the boys with her. She was getting married to Lorenzo. He didn't expect the three simple words that came out of her mouth next.   
"I love you,"   
He blinked. He had to have heard wrong.   
"Did you hear me Sonny? I love you." She repeated softly.   
She hadn't meant to tell him. She had meant to tell him about Alcazar but it just slipped out. She did though. She thought she could stop, that all the feelings would go away but they didn't. The truth was that she loved him and she always would.   
"I um..I uh.." He stuttered.   
She lowered her head in defeat. How could she ever have been so stupid to think that he might actually still love her? Too much irreparable damage had gone on between them. Besides, he had Sam.   
"I love you too Carly." He finally managed to say.   
Her head jerked up and she searched his eyes. All she saw was sincerity and the love that he talked about. Finally he had let his guard down.   
He gently cupped her face with his hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the lips for a moment before pulling away. His lips tingled, god he had missed her kisses.


	5. Traitor Ch5

Chapter 5 

Carly pulled back and shivered, still looking into his eyes. She had missed his touch, his caress, his everything.   
"Sonny I--" She began but he silenced her by putting his finger to her mouth.   
"It doesn't matter right now," He leaned in to kiss her again but this time it was longer and more passionate.   
  
Lorenzo had searched all night and now all morning for her but with no luck. There was only one place he could think of that he hadn't checked yet but he had put off checking there so far. Obviously he couldn't put it off anymore. He got out of the elevator and went to the door with the assistance of his cane of course.   
"You can't go in there," The guard warned him.   
"Get out of my way." He warned back in a gruff voice. He found the handle and pushed the door open. The guard tried to pull him back but he persisted. "Where's Carly?" He demanded, entering Sonny's penthouse.   
  
Carly's head jerked up from its spot on Sonny's bare chest. "Oh my god," She whispered.   
Sonny sat up as she did and narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed, at both Lorenzo and the guard.   
"He pushed his way in here, I'm sorry." The guard tried to protest.   
"How hard is it to restrain a blind man?" Sonny demanded.   
He pulled on his pants and his t-shirt. "What are you doing here?"   
Carly wrapped the blanket around her and quietly bolted up the stairs. She shot a frightened look at Sonny before she disappeared from sight.   
"Where is she?" Lorenzo repeated.   
"Who?"   
"Don't play games with me. Carly, where is she?"   
"I haven't seen her since yesterday when I went to see Michael." He glanced upstairs but fortunately Lorenzo couldn't see that.   
"I know you've seen her, just tell me where she is." Lorenzo's voice filled with more urgency.   
"What did you do to her?" Sonny menacingly moved closer to him.   
"I..I didn't do anything. I just need to find her."   
"Liar," He breathed as he grabbed him by the collar. He glanced towards the guard. "Get out of here!"   
"Just tell me where she is." Lorenzo repeated.   
Sonny lifted him up and slammed him against the wall with a thud. Lorenzo's cane fell to the floor. "You asshole, what did you do to my wife?"   
When he didn't reply, Sonny slammed him against the wall again, creating a louder thud. "Answer me dammit,"   
"She's not your wife." He said, refusing to back down.   
Sonny smashed a nearby cup and held a shard of glass to Lorenzo's throat. "You feel this? This is glass, pretty sharp too. It would do a nice job of slitting your throat."   
  
Carly's shriek made him lose his grip on the shard of glass but he didn't quite drop it.   
"Carly?" Both men whipped their head in the direction of her shriek.   
Now in a spring dress, she rushed down the stairs.   
"What are you doing down here?" Sonny demanded.   
"What are you doing?" She rushed over to them and looked at Sonny with wide eyes.   
"Just go back upstairs." He urged her.   
She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let him go,"   
Sonny looked at Lorenzo and back to Carly.   
"Please!" She persisted.   
He pushed him against the wall but let him go. He walked over to the couch and sat down.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, looking him over for any cuts.   
"I'm fine. Carly you have to let me explain. Come outside with me and we'll talk." Lorenzo grabbed her shoulders but she shrugged him off.   
"No, I'm not going with you."   
It was a good thing that Lorenzo couldn't see or else he would notice what disarray Sonny and Carly's clothes were in and guess what had happened between them.   
"Please, you have to give me a chance."   
"I already gave you a chance Lorenzo."   
"But let me explain,"   
Carly stepped back. "If you want to explain then go ahead but whatever you say is in front of Sonny too."   
  
Sonny was concentrating on a spot on the floor but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alcazar touch her. He wanted to go over there and snap his hands in two, just for touching her but he resisted. What was Carly's deal anyway? After what they had shared not even half an hour ago, she was all about Alcazar again. But he last sentence caught his attention and he looked up. He could see the frustration on Alcazar's face and couldn't help but smirk.   
  
"Yes Enzo, please enlighten us." Sonny drew out his words as he talked.


	6. Traitor Ch6

Chapter 6 

"But Car--" Lorenzo started but Carly interrupted him.   
"It's now or never." She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him.   
Not that it would do her any good, he couldn't see her.   
"Fine, I see how it is." Lorenzo turned and started to walk out the door.   
"Oh you see do you? And how exactly do you do that?" Sonny asked.   
Lorenzo grimaced and slammed the door behind him.   
  
"God I'm sorry." Carly said, turning to face Sonny.   
"What was that all about?" He asked.   
"Don't worry about it."   
"Why did you make me stop?"   
She paused. "Sonny I love you and nothing is going to change that but I wasn't going to let you throw your life away."   
She pulled him down onto the couch. "I have to tell you something important."   
"It meant as much to me as it did to you." Sonny said with a smile.   
Carly smiled back as she felt her heart fill with happiness. "You don't know how much that means to me but that's not what I meant."   
"What else could you mean?" He asked, a silly grin on his face.   
"I overheard--" She was interrupted by the door opening again.   
"Alcazar!" Sonny growled as he turned but it was only the guard. "What is it?"   
"Ms. McCall?" He said quietly, seemingly afraid after the fiasco with Lorenzo.

Carly jumped up as visible hurt crossed her beautiful face. "I'll be upstairs."   
"But Carly..." He sighed as she disappeared up the stairs again. He rubbed his temples.   
"Ms. McCall?" The guard asked again.   
"What? Oh yes, let her in."   
Sam stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "I'm not intruding am I?"   
"I thought you were at the safe house."   
"I was,"   
"You left?" He accused.   
"With my chaperon of course." She gestured to Jason who was standing behind her, a frown coming over her features.   
Sonny thought of the hurt that was so clear on Carly's face when Sam showed up. It nearly broke his heart.   
"I need you to go upstairs and find Michael's toy. He left it here last time." Sonny said to Jason.   
  
Jason frowned in confusion but obediently went upstairs. He figured that Sonny just wanted time alone with Sam but why didn't he just say so.   
He was passing Sonny's room when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He pulled out his gun and quietly looked into the room.   
"Carly?" He asked with amazement.   
"Shhh!" She scolded him as she looked up.   
"Carly?" He asked again, quieter this time. "What are you doing here?"   
"Going camping, what do you think?"   
He looked around. "Does Sonny know you're here?"   
Carly looked at him with a dumfounded look. "Of course Sonny knows I'm here! How else would I get in here in the first place?"   
"You're determined and resourceful, you tell me." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her.   
She sighed and pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed next to her. "I've been here since last night."   
Now it was Jason's turn to look at her with a dumfounded look.   
She rolled her eyes and continued. "I um, was petty drunk last night and Sonny brought me here so the boys wouldn't see me."   
He nodded as he continued to watch her.   
"And we...well you know but I think it really means something. At least it did to me and Sonny said it did to him too but then Sam shows up just as I'm about to tell him..." She stopped and looked at him. "Never mind,"   
"Tell him what Carly?" He prodded.   
She looked at him, her brown eyes widened in fear. "I'm scared Jase."   
"Don't worry, you and Sonny will work everything out eventually."   
"No not that. I know something that could ruin his...our and someone else's life." She admitted.   
"What is it?" He asked.   
She looked down and stared at the floor.   
"Carly, if it affects Sonny he needs to know. So do I,"   
"I know and I was about to but little miss 'Look At Me I'm The Whore Of The Month' showed up." She said bitterly.   
He cracked a grin at her not so flattering name for Sam.   
"It's not funny Jase. I know I have to tell him it's just how am I going to do it, that's the problem."   
"You need to tell him soon before he finds out some other way." Jason warned for what seemed like the millionth time.   
"I know," She said with an exasperated sigh.   
She walked to the doorway and tried to look down the stairs. "What do you think they're talking about?"   
Jason shrugged and looked uninterested.   
"Do you think he's telling her about me?"


	7. Traitor Ch7

Chapter 7

The door had been closed and Sam was now standing next to the couch, taking a sip of the drink Sonny had gotten her while he was sitting.   
"Are you free today?" Sam asked, a sparkle in her eye. "I thought maybe we could do something together. Like going on my boat, or going dancing or anything you want."   
Sonny inwardly bit his lip while he tried to think of what to say. Well he knew what to say, just how to say it.   
"What do you think?" Sam asked, interrupting his thoughts.   
"What?" He asked, startled.   
"What do you think?"   
"I'm sorry, about what?"   
Sam tried not to let it bug her as she sat down on the couch next to him. "About what we can do today."   
"Oh Sam I can't. You see..." He stopped when he realized that she was no longer listening. He followed her gaze to where Carly's bra was. She picked it up with the very tips of her fingers and turned to face Sonny.   
"Who's is this?" She asked.   
  
They were interrupted when a crash came from upstairs. She looked up just in time to see Carly standing up, holding a broken lamp. She turned to Sonny for an explanation but he was still staring at Carly.   
"I need to stop doing that," She mumbled with a slight chuckle but then realized that no one else knew what she was talking about.   
Jason appeared at her side and took the broken lamp from he hands and placed it on the table.   
"I'm going to go," Carly said, the stares that everyone was giving her were making her jittery.   
She walked down the stairs, she had already put on her shoes upstairs. "Um that would be mine," She said as she snatched her bra out of Sam's hands. She grabbed her purse and went out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything.   
Jason followed closely behind her.   
As soon as the door closed, Carly turned to Jason. "Can you believe that? He just chose her over me!"   
"You're the one that left of your own free will. Sonny was hiding you upstairs, that does not implicate in any way that he wanted to choose her over you."   
"You're right," Carly said as they entered the elevator.   
She stuffed the bra into her purse.   
"I know." Jason said as the doors closed.   
  
Sam stood staring at her hands where Carly's bra had been a few moments ago, after she and Jason had left.   
"Sam I can explain." Sonny started but Sam waved him off.   
"You don't need to. I knew this...us was only temporary. You even told me so."   
"But still!" Sonny tried again.   
"No, I knew that you and Carly would eventually get back together. It was all a matter of time." She turned so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry."   
She looked up and blinked back the tears. She wouldn't let him see her show any emotion. She turned back to face him. "Don't be."   
"Sam..."   
"It's fine, I know now that we're over. We never really had anything to begin with. Just a nice roll in the hay every now and then right?" She laughed to herself.   
"Sam I'm sorry..."   
"I said it's fine. I've got to go now." She opened the door but turned back for a moment. "And Sonny,"   
"Yes?" He asked.   
"I'm happy for you and Carly. I really am and I know there are alot of other people who will be too." With that, she closed the doors behind her and the tears began to fall. She pushed the elevator button impatiently and got into it when it finally opened.   
"Goodbye Sonny," She whispered as the doors closed.


End file.
